Raiu Kajiki
Background Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess & Chakra Raiu has always shown himself to have extremely impressive speed, reflexes and agility and was able to easily catch up to the Roaring Thunder Express that has a stated operational speed of 170 meter per second, before he could even graduate out of academy. As a Genin, he was able to easily create after-images with speed alone and run on surfaces without exerting chakra to stick to the said surfaces. During his Jōnin days, he single-handedly took out an entire platoon full of Tokubetsu Jōnin; with the platoon containing around sixty such shinobi. Koro while observing the clash between the Tokubetsu Jōnin and Raiu claimed that Raiu's strikes far surpassed his movement speed, which means that his striking speed should be greater than his travel speed. Raiu was also agile enough to perform several flips and aerial maneuvers to avoid chakra bullets which travel at hypersonic speeds Later during his spar with Koro, before leaving the village, Raiu while using chakra to enhance his movement was able to move out of Koro's full-speed attack and reappeared 15 meters away from Koro in an instant, which is impressive considering Koro is known for his eye's ability to detect a change about 1350 times per second which would mean that Raiu was able to get out of Koro's effective range of vision in just 1/1350th of a second. At the same time, Koro claims that his maximum speed while amplified by wind-chakra is about twenty five times the speed of sound, this should mean that even as a Jōnin, he could easily react to attacks way faster than sound and move at least fifty nine times faster than sound itself. As a member of the mercenary group, Reihate, Raiu showed the ability to behead four different Chūnin and move 40 ft away from their bodies while their heads were still in air. His quickness is noted with his hands, in how he is able to weave seals as well as counter attack, several times faster than the normal eye can see. His agility, reflexes and speed are further amplified a few dozen times by entering and utilizing his Perfected Sage Mode. While Raiu does not show several feats of great strength, he does show the ability to snap the neck of a man with a single kick while holding back, pick up a giant basalt boulder (64 cubic ft.) and behead a human being with a speedy chop. Raiu is often credited with the ability to form a Rasengan while dashing towards an opponent almost instantaneously, although, according to him, it takes about 1/20,000th of a second. Raiu has access to a huge amount of chakra, which when exerted is able to leave a crated several times his own size in the ground and crack nearby stone as well as shatter glass windows of the house next to him. This amount of chakra allows him to scare off foes in combat or overcome their will with his bloodlust and sheer chakra alone. He has very refined chakra control, as seen from his ability to freely flow his chakra and contain it around his body, as well as reduce the chakra taxation that most high level techniques require. His reserves were sufficient enough for him to attain Sage Mode. His reserves has also allowed him to use several elemental ninjutsu, summoning technique and use the Rasengan in battle a number of times. At the same time, he is able to suppress his chakra to whatever level he sees fit, thus deceiving the enemy. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Raiu can use the natures of Lightning, Water, Wind and Yin Release. Bukijutsu Senjutsu Intelligence References Category:Missing-nin Category:S Class Missing Ninja